Arkn Civil War
The Arkn Civil War is a cancelled plot arc that was planned for Act III of the Arknthology. Written by multiple creators, including DeathlyLogic, Type0Negative, and FeralWasteland, it was intended to tie together several of the individual plots that make up the Arknthology, and help lay the foundations for the grand finale. Storyline While trapped in The Infernous"9) Sins of the father", Solar's Crimson Season 2, Azrael discovers that Uriel made a deal with The Carver to gain control over the realm prior to his death. This means that not only did had Uriel struck a deal with the greatest enemy of the Arkn (and the Arknza), but he had possessed the means to end the suffering of countless Infernous prisoners—including Ellpagg, his own son —and had chosen instead to wallow in his own self-pity. The news of Uriel's betrayal causes the Arkn to take sides. While Raphael and Malek's Lust fragment stand with Uriel, Ellpagg is backed by the former King Gilgamesh (newly released from The Infernous), Abaddon, and Drakulah (who are unaware that Ellpagg is being manipulated by The Carver, and that Gilgamesh is secretly The Carver's partner). Meanwhile, Raziel and Phoenix attempt to act as the voices of reason and quell the fighting. (In a side plot, they also help Azrael to overcome his own personal demons and master his powers.) The planned ending to the arc would have found the Arknangels meeting in battle, resulting in at least one casualty (most likely Raziel). Production The set-up for the Civil War arc began in 2016, during Act II of the Arknthology. It was foreshadowed across multiple series, including The Knight Shift: End Times, the final act of Michael's Camera (in which The Carver informs the Arknangels that "There's a war coming"), and the final episodes of Season 1 of Solar's Crimson. After the departure (and return) of a number of creators, the production schedules of many related series were delayed; this, along with other related works being cancelled or deleted (including The Mayhem Theory and TKS: ET) made the plotline unworkable, and ultimately led to the Civil War arc being scrapped. Works In Arc Vlogs * ''Michael's Camera''.'' ** "'Into the Fire'" (S3). After taking control of Michael's vessel (and his camera), Carver addresses the three of the Paradox Players (including Raphael, Uriel, and Raziel) by name, informing them, "There's a war coming, Arknangels." He then adds, "but Michael? You're not a part of it. Because you simply are not an Arknangel." * ''[[The Knight Shift: End Times|'The Knight Shift: End Times']]. ** "11) The Fib". The Carver informs Ellpagg that he forced him to cut his (Ellpagg's) hair short as a sign of the upcoming war. When Ellpagg asks what he's talking about, Carver cryptically replies, "There's a war coming". * ''Solar's Crimson'' ** "9) Sins of the Father" (S1). While Azrael is trapped in the Infernous, The Carver informs him that the realm is breaking down because it's no longer under his control, explaining that he handed over control of the realm to Uriel sometime before Ellpagg escaped. ** "10) Unforgiveable" (S1). Azrael summons Ellpagg to inform him of Uriel's betrayal. * [[MedBoy789|'MedBoy789']] ** "A Change of Environment" (S3). After being transported to his new home between realities, Tobias encounters Azrael fighting with Raphael. Raphael reveals that he still supports Uriel, despite his apparent betrayal of the Arkn. Written Works * [[Arknthology Stories (Original)|'Arknthology Stories (Original)']]. ** "[[(Chapter) 4|'(Chapter) 4']]". In this now Non-canon chapter (set immediately after "Unforgiveable"), Ellpagg departs to deal with Azrael; as he leaves, The Carver calls after him, "There's a war coming." ** "(Chapter) 9". During a mystical vision, Raziel meets the Hethe Garsha, who informs him that he is destined to die in a battle, and that his death will kickstart the End Times. This chapter is now regarded as non-canon. ** "(Chapter) 11". Watching through a portal in the Lighthouse Tower, Azrael aims his gun at Ellpagg, intending to kill him. However, he is interrupted before the assassination can be carried out. Gallery FightForEllpagg.jpg|Promotional poster for Arkn Civil War. IStandWithUriel.jpg|Promotional poster #2. References Category:The Arknverse Category:Unproduced Material Category:Story arcs